crush_crushfandomcom-20200223-history
Charlotte
Charlotte is an exclusive girl available as a time-limited DLC bundle that can be purchased for $3. She is the twenty-fifth girl in the game's main tab, but she is not part of the main story and you do not need to unlock any other girls to obtain her. You first meet Charlotte when you get bored while "digging around" in the Creepy Cemetery and start practicing baton twirling with your shovel. Things are going spectacularly until you attempt a Frontside Figure Either Reverse Flash Pinwheel, fumble the toss and... You destroy the seal on a creepy crypt, revealing a rather pale, gothic girl complete with a suspiciously unsettling doll, Charlotte. Personality Dialogue List 'First Meeting' #One day while "digging around" in the Creepy Cemetary, you get sorta bored and start practicing your baton twirling with your shovel. #Things are going spectactularly, until you attempt a Frontside Figure Either Reverse Flash Pinwheel, fumble the toss and... #Mysteriously Creepy Crypt - CRUSHED! #You destroy the seal on a creepy crypt, revealing a rather pale, gothic girl complete with a suspiciously unsettling doll. #Spooky girl: "You ruined my living burial. How unfortunate, I guess I'll have to find something else to do today." Adversary *I guess I should look on the dark side: things could've been better. Sorry *You seem like a good sort. How disappointing - I long for someone so much worse. *Perhaps I've misunderstood. Were you planning on using this grave? Would you like to? *You've ruined a delightfully miserable evening. *If you're going to crash a living burial, you should at least have brought something. Dirt from a nice terroir? Polished oak for the casket? *You have inflicted real tragedy on me. My heart is broken. How can I ever thank you? Poke *Your fingers fill me with mirth. How could you? It's like you don't know me at all. Upgrade to Nuisance #Please tell me you intend to follow up your grave crushing with a bit more weight? I'm not some one-night tragedy kind of woman. Yes? #Excellent. I'd hate to waste good funeral attire. ... Nuisance * Ugh. The world's too bright for both eyes. Sorry *The lonely corners of the world mourn your company. *An umbrella is a necessary fashion accessory. And not because of it's affiliation with a certain multinational corporation that I deeply admire *The tarnished lining to all this is making a new enemy. I look forward to being miserable with you. *I'm not from another dimension, or a wizard or anything. I'm a regular girl. I wait in line for my tombs like everyone else. *You fill my heart with shadows and sadness. Please never leave. Poke *Your fingers fill me with mirth. How could you? It's like you don't know me at all. Upgrade to Frenemy #So what exactly is your plan here? Do you just walk around graveyards for fun or do you have more nefarious purposes? Both? #Really? Hmm, maybe there is more to you than meets my eye. Maybe. ... Frenemy *What disappointment are you bringing me today? Sorry *The lonely corners of the world mourn your company. *An umbrella is a necessary fashion accessory. And not because of it's affiliation with a certain multinational corporation that I deeply admire *The tarnished lining to all this is making a new enemy. I look forward to being miserable with you. *I'm not from another dimension, or a wizard or anything. I'm a regular girl. I wait in line for my tombs like everyone else. *You fill my heart with shadows and sadness. Please never leave. Poke *Your fingers fill me with mirth. How could you? It's like you don't know me at all. Gift * Next time you want to give me something like this, smash it first maybe? Upgrade to Acquaintance #You're a little too bright for my tastes, but Lilith sees some proper darkness in your soul, so I'll trust her. Who? #Lilith! My bunny! So insensitive! Perhaps she's right about you after all. ... Acquaintance *"Murder of crows" is a little on the nose, don't you think? I prefer more subtlety to my darkness. Talk *The lonely corners of the world mourn your company. *An umbrella is a necessary fashion accessory. And not because of it's affiliation with a certain multinational corporation that I deeply admire *The tarnished lining to all this is making a new enemy. I look forward to being miserable with you. *I'm not from another dimension, or a wizard or anything. I'm a regular girl. I wait in line for my tombs like everyone else. *You fill my heart with shadows and sadness. Please never leave. Poke *Your fingers fill me with mirth. How could you? It's like you don't know me at all. Gift * Next time you want to give me something like this, smash it first maybe? Upgrade to Friendzoned #Crows are classic foreboding creatures, but nothing's more cute than the malevolence of a spider, don't you think? Sure! #Great! My friends Itsy and Bitsy would agree with you. Friendzoned *Quick! Rats or bats? What's your favorite? Talk *Is this eye patch dark and brooding enough? I'd hate to be mistaken for a pirate. Though I can appreciate a good shark and plank motif. *I haven't decided whether you're intentionally depressing or accidentally cute. The contradiction is so... flirty. *I bought a new chair for my place. All the bells and whistles. Black leather, built in massager, and 10,000 volts. Want to come over and try it out? *You know, if Quill is looking for a place to live, I always have space for cats that wear black. *Don't misunderstand me, I want to find love as much as the next person. But I don't want to be happy about it. That would be... weird. *There's nothing more tragic than getting stabbed in the back by a friend. That's why I try to make as many as possible. Also - I brought you this knife. Poke *Ha! Your fingers feel like a pair of furry little spiders. Creepy! Do it again. Gift *I have to admit, this is adorable. It's so unsettling! Upgrade to Awkward Besties #Friends cover for you but best friends help you bury the body. Are you in? Yup! #Oh good. Lilith is no help whatsoever with a shovel. Awkward Besties *Destruction is beauty, clearly you are wrecking me. Flirt *I'm strongly considering giving you my heart. The only question is, do I wrap it in paper or plastic? *I'd love to meet the chef who invented pineapple pizza. What a deviant! *Being cute and macabre is like pineapple pizza: a complex flavour profile that not everyone gets. I'm glad you do. *I'm thinking of throwing a murder mystery party, but cleaning up the bodies is so much work. *I just love how pale you are. How do you keep such a marshmallowy complexion? *My favorite plant? A venus fly trap of course. Alluring, obvious and unabashedly deadly. Hug? *Would you like to see my guillotine? I just bought a new basket for it. With a cute red bow. *I've been invited to a magnificent honor: a witch's BBQ. Would you like to come? I'm bringing stakes. Poke *Ha! Your fingers feel like a pair of furry little spiders. Creepy! Do it again. Gift *This is great! But if you don't mind, I'm going to pretend it's nothing, so Lilith doesn't feel replaced. Upgrade to Crush #My morose morsel of a marshmallow, I think I'm falling for you. Are you falling too? Yes #Oh wonderful. I do hope it's a long drop with a sudden stop. ... Crush *Destruction is beauty, clearly you are wrecking me. Flirt *I'm strongly considering giving you my heart. The only question is, do I wrap it in paper or plastic? *I'd love to meet the chef who invented pineapple pizza. What a deviant! *Being cute and macabre is like pineapple pizza: a complex flavour profile that not everyone gets. I'm glad you do. *I'm thinking of throwing a murder mystery party, but cleaning up the bodies is so much work. *I just love how pale you are. How do you keep such a marshmallowy complexion? *My favorite plant? A venus fly trap of course. Alluring, obvious and unabashedly deadly. Hug? *Would you like to see my guillotine? I just bought a new basket for it. With a cute red bow. *I've been invited to a magnificent honor: a witch's BBQ. Would you like to come? I'm bringing stakes. Poke *If you're going to tickle me like that, I would prefer if you tied me up first. Gift *Wow! You see the grim in the most unique places! Upgrade to Sweetheart #I'm not normally into sports, but I'd be willing to try tonsil hockey. Interested in a game? Yes! #Excellent. Winner takes ALL the tonsils. ... Sweetheart *Of all the graveyards in the world, you walked into mine. Flirt *You are the wax candle to my flame. I burn for you, you melt for me, and I love how you feel on my exposed skin. *My darling, I only have eyes for you. Besides, everyone else seems to freak out when I give them away. *These heels are murder on my feet. Aren't they perfect? *I've never actually heard a raven say "nevermore", and I listen to them all the time. *You may swoon over me and kiss my arm a hundred times, if you want. I like that. *There is nothing quite like the sensation of slowly being driven mad with love. You're the ultimate torture. *Vampires have nothing on you. They may suck blood, but you suck the spirit right out of me. *When I die someday, I would like to buried beside you. You might have to clear your plans, if you happen to still be alive. *I'm not sure why, but I think Wednesday is my favorite day of the week. *Can we stay up until 3am reading dark poetry with Lilith, Itsy and Bitsy? I need to recharge. *You add shadows to my life that I didn't know existed. *Can we use the rack tonight, my darling spider? I feel like being stretched. *My sweet marshmallow. You are the nightmare I hope I never wake from. *I had a dream last night that I was slowly being wrapped up in vines, and you just stood there doing nothing to help me. So romantic. *Do you like my dress? Sadness is always so much better in frills. *The sun is out, the birds are singing, and children are laughing. Perfect for two lovers to spend all day in the basement. *Cancel your plans - it's a super blood wolf moon tonight. One of us is going to howl. *Hold me so tight I scream. Poke *If you're going to tickle me like that, I would prefer if you tied me up first. Gift *I do enjoy knowing you hurt your wallet for me. Upgrade to Girlfriend #Do you have what it takes to light a fire in my heart? Yes! #Excellent. I'll get the matches. I can't wait to immolate! ... Girlfriend *You are just adorably disturbing! Flirt *You are the wax candle to my flame. I burn for you, you melt for me, and I love how you feel on my exposed skin. *My darling, I only have eyes for you. Besides, everyone else seems to freak out when I give them away. *These heels are murder on my feet. Aren't they perfect? *I've never actually heard a raven say "nevermore", and I listen to them all the time. *You may swoon over me and kiss my arm a hundred times, if you want. I like that. *There is nothing quite like the sensation of slowly being driven mad with love. You're the ultimate torture. *Vampires have nothing on you. They may suck blood, but you suck the spirit right out of me. *When I die someday, I would like to buried beside you. You might have to clear your plans, if you happen to still be alive. *I'm not sure why, but I think Wednesday is my favorite day of the week. *Can we stay up until 3am reading dark poetry with Lilith, Itsy and Bitsy? I need to recharge. *You add shadows to my life that I didn't know existed. *Can we use the rack tonight, my darling spider? I feel like being stretched. *My sweet marshmallow. You are the nightmare I hope I never wake from. *I had a dream last night that I was slowly being wrapped up in vines, and you just stood there doing nothing to help me. So romantic. *Do you like my dress? Sadness is always so much better in frills. *The sun is out, the birds are singing, and children are laughing. Perfect for two lovers to spend all day in the basement. *Cancel your plans - it's a super blood wolf moon tonight. One of us is going to howl. *Hold me so tight I scream. Poke *If you're going to tickle me like that, I would prefer if you tied me up first. Gift *I do enjoy knowing you hurt your wallet for me. Upgrade to Lover #When I think of all ways a person can be miserable in this world, I can't imagine anything worse than being with you. too #Magnificent! Let's be lonely little spiders together, forever. ... Lover *While you were gone, I deleted Mio's recent save file and added some salt to Bonnibel's cake pop recipe for you. It's important they know you still love them too! *For being soulless, vampires are awfully full of them selves. *When I see you, you take my breath away! Would you like me to return the favor? *Would you massage my feet? The itching powder's just on the shelf there. *You unhinge me. *I was starting to make myself feel bad, but then I remembered that was your job. Get to it! Seduce *You are the wax candle to my flame. I burn for you, you melt for me, and I love how you feel on my exposed skin. *My darling, I only have eyes for you. Besides, everyone else seems to freak out when I give them away. *These heels are murder on my feet. Aren't they perfect? *I've never actually heard a raven say "nevermore", and I listen to them all the time. *You may swoon over me and kiss my arm a hundred times, if you want. I like that. *There is nothing quite like the sensation of slowly being driven mad with love. You're the ultimate torture. *Vampires have nothing on you. They may suck blood, but you suck the spirit right out of me. *When I die someday, I would like to buried beside you. You might have to clear your plans, if you happen to still be alive. *I'm not sure why, but I think Wednesday is my favorite day of the week. *Can we stay up until 3am reading dark poetry with Lilith, Itsy and Bitsy? I need to recharge. *You add shadows to my life that I didn't know existed. *Can we use the rack tonight, my darling spider? I feel like being stretched. *My sweet marshmallow. You are the nightmare I hope I never wake from. *I had a dream last night that I was slowly being wrapped up in vines, and you just stood there doing nothing to help me. So romantic. *Do you like my dress? Sadness is always so much better in frills. *The sun is out, the birds are singing, and children are laughing. Perfect for two lovers to spend all day in the basement. *Cancel your plans - it's a super blood wolf moon tonight. One of us is going to howl. *Hold me so tight I scream. Poke *Mmmm. Is there spice to go with that sugar? *Is this seven minutes in heaven, or hell? *I will not give you the satisfaction of laughter. You won't break me. No. No! Noooooooooooo! *'(Naked)' Keep that up and I'll make you VERY unhappy. *'(Naked)' MMmm! Someone's looking for a night locked in the stocks. *'(Naked)' If you're going to tickle me like this, you'll need a feather... and some medical-grade restraints. *'(Naked)' Ha! If you're going to drive me wild, you better be ready to tame me, too. Gift *You even wrapped it in a cute little bow! Do you think it will go well with the guillotine? *It's haunting how much you understand me. *Oh my goodness - I HATE this. It's PERFECT. *This is so very thoughtful! Let's make it extra special and put it in a wood chipper. *'Uniform' Are you going to teach me about historic torture techniques? I'm ready to learn. *'Suit' I'm ready to feel scalding hot sand burn my toes and morning after sunburn! *'Ring '''Nothing says "I do" like the anguish of cross garters. *'Lingerie' How wonderful! The choker's my favorite part, of course! *'Outfit I always love the first snowfall of the season. The world is so muffled you can't help but feel all alone. *Suit' I see many, many small deaths in our future. '''Date' * Stroll What a lovely date. Though I was hoping, with the full Moon, that we might get mauled by a werewolf. * Beach I think Lilith has a crush on those massive tentacles. She loves being squeezed. * Sightseeing All those leaves sacrificed to the uncaring wind. Would you sacrifice me like that one day? * Theater I can't believe you took me to a horror movie. That part where they lived happily ever after? So scary! Dialog about Ayano *Okay, I think I know what's going on now. You hired a jealous lover assassin to hunt me down as foreplay. You are on a roll my little spider! *I think I saw a psycho watching me. Probably just a family member. *There's an emotionless woman giving the strangest stares. So pretty. *I think I saw someone approaching me with a weapon after our last chat. Perhaps I have another suitor? *Someone left a dagger in my poor bunny! Was it you? On the one hand, it's not your style. On the other, it is a classic romance. *Did you want to invite over that psycho that's staring at us? I'm always up for a three-way torture sesh, and I think she could use it! Requirement Table Trivia *The repeated requirement of 666 of an item (666 dates, 666 gifts, etc) is a reference to the Bible, where 666 is the number of the Devil. *Charlotte is just one year older than Ayano and Eva (who are the youngest in the game, both 18), with Cassie, Quill, and Catara being the same age (19). *Her full name is Charlotte Thorne. *She is the fourth DLC bundle available to purchase in the game (the first being the Darya bundle and the second and third being the Monster Girls bundles). **She is also the first of several limited time DLC bundles. **In her bundle, her height is given as 4'11" (about 150 cm) *Charlotte's comment about Wednesday being her favorite day of the week is a reference to Wednesday Addams. Alternatively, it is a reference to the nursery rhyme from which Wednesday Addams got her name. *Charlotte's confusion about never hearing a raven say "nevermore" is a reference to one of Edgar Allan Poe's most famous poems: The Raven. *Itsy and Bitsy, Charlotte's friends, are from the nursery rhyme The Itsy Bitsy Spider. *In a NSFW pic on nutaku.net, it's revealed that Charlotte's eyepatch is just for decoration. *The "many small deaths" she refers to in her Nude dialogue refer to an orgasm being called "the little death" in poetry and Shakespearean dialogue amongst other places. Outfits SEIFUKU girl charlotte likesyou.png BIKINI girl charlotte likesyou.png WEDDING girl charlotte likesyou.png XMAS girl charlotte likesyou.png Memory Album EventCGs00 charlotte1.png|Encounter Photo EventCGs01 charlotte.png|Friendship Photo EventCGs02 charlotte.png|Sweetheart Photo EventCGFINAL charlotte.png|Lover Photo e255f510-57ab-494f-9586-1a5f3901fd94.png|Moonlight Stroll Date Charlotte Beach.png|Beach Date Charlotte Sightseeing.png|Sightseeing Date Charlotte Movies.png|Movie Theater Date Category:Girls Category:Character Category:Premium Content